


stitched heart

by songofthesirens



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, highschool, hints of self-doubt, im sorry moas, they just want to take care of each other please, tyunning, yeonjun is a bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthesirens/pseuds/songofthesirens
Summary: Huening had the purest soul, but everybody thinks otherwise. No one could see right through him, not even himself, until Taehyun, a boy with very charming and glistening eyes as clear as his heart, came in and changed it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by hueningkai's weverse magazine interview where he said Taehyun is his only friend in school im actually cryingsdgfsgfhs it also MAJORLY includes real life tyunning episodes and habits (?)

_High school is the most enjoyable part of being a student, they said. It will be fun, they said._ Hueningkai quietly stands up to pass his midterm exam paper. He picks up his wallet and phone to fetch some food from the cafeteria; as he was slowly closing the door, he could already feel their eyes stinging with judgement.

It is the mid-year of twelfth grade. He really did endure a lot _, I just need to hold it a little bit more, fighting Hyuka!_ , he whispered as he lifted his fist to cheer himself. He isn't the popular one, okay maybe he is SOMETIMES. The looks gave it away, but there wasn’t anything special to that, they only like him when it’s according to their standards; other than that, he just wanted to enjoy every single bit of teenage life, especially high school where you spend your entire youth into. He diligently studies to get average to high grades, participates actively in the band club (which he initiated by the way), joins school sport events just to seek if he was fit to anything (he did found and it was volleyball!), makes friends—well atleast he tried.

He isn't exactly liked by everyone in Class 3, but not hated too. Huening asks himself and makes guesses as to why as he finishes the sandwich and drinks up the remaining grape juice.

"Yeah, Kai's gonna clean up alone again as usual. He likes being the teacher's good boy. Come on, man high school’s ending, our group’s kinda lacking with someone as attractive as you but you keep doing your stuff."

He didn't like being anyone's good boy. What he didn't like was leaving the room like THIS. Plus, he is the vice president and he enjoys lining the chairs properly. They told it as if it was a bad thing? _Is it?_

The whole classroom is filled with mocking laughter as someone adds, "Kai even finished first and walk slowly just to show us how much better he studied for the test than us", one agrees saying "ALWAYS! But- did you guys remember how he always picked up our gym clothes because i don't know, he wanted to befriend us or something...?"

He didn't walk slow and quiet to show off. It was to not get them distracted because they are still taking the test. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to befriend them, but it was because the he volunteered to the PE teacher so it will be easier for all of them than rushing towards the gym lockers, clashing with the other classes. They told it as if it was a bad thing? _Is it?_

"Anyway, it's the semestral break, what you guys would be doing..." The chitchatting fades out as the classroom door shuts, with Hueningkai left alone to erase writings on the board and fix everything before he leaves it for a good two weeks.

Oh, _so that's why..._


	2. transferee

It's the new semester, just the last 5 months before they all graduate, get new lives in college, meet people, have freedom, and all the other young adult-life stereotypes you can name of. _meet people? that would be fun,_ Hueningkai thinks to himself while in a daze, looking outside the classroom window as the others excitedly talk about the things they've done while on break when unexpectedly their class adviser comes in. As far as he could remember, it should've been Biology class not homeroom.

"I could read all of your faces, class," Ms. Jang lets out a laugh as she sees fear in their eyes, "I'm not here to scold you guys, don't worry." She continues while smiling reassuringly. "You guys probably are gonna be surprised but we have a new transferee. You can come in dear." calling him while gesturing with her hands.

"He's Kang Taehyun."

With his small hands, Taehyun waves at them while smiling ever so lightly, bows and says hello to everyone. "You can sit beside Hueningkai," she points at the back left area of the room, "Kai, you're in charge of our dear Taehyun, okay?" and puts up a thumbs up. "Yes, Ma'am." He stands up and bows towards Taehyun who is now making his way to the seat beside him. Huening pulls the chair away from the table for Taehyun's convenience. _'did that look weird... I mean, who said preparing a chair is just for women, right..? Huening-ah, I guess you're really... sigh_ ' His mind speaks out to him.

* * *

Taehyun looks really good in studying, he actively participates in Biology class and when the bell rings, all of the class gathers around him.

As usual, Hueningkai is off to the cafeteria, while in line for a good 10 minutes, he covers his mouth in shock, _oh shi- I had to look out for Taehyun!_ , he quickly picks up two grape juice boxes and leaves the payment to hurriedly go back to the classroom.

What did he expect? They are all still around Taehyun, he just hopes and prays he’s cool about it and not getting pissed off.

“If I were you, I’d rather not hang out with Kai,” Yeonjun whispered before all of them walked away from Taehyun’s personal space, “just a life tip” and winked. Well, as for Kang Taehyun, he picks up the atmosphere well and is a good judge of people; he could say that **that** was not the case for Hueningkai.

Huening calls his attention as he goes back to his seat and apologizes for leaving him alone. He was so used to getting out of the classroom as soon as the school bells ring to get food. Taehyun smiles as if to say it’s okay, well kinda, everything went as he expected, everyone gathering around and all that stuff.

“They might’ve asked you this already and I’m really sorry if you have to repeat it, but… why did you transfer?” _That wasn’t weird, right?_ The curiosity is just too much, not to mention how shocked he was to know that the school accepts such cases where it’s just a few months before the batch graduates this year.

Taehyun tells him they moved houses. He also added that he personally wanted to move schools even if it means he has to take extra load, which he does, due to some difference in subjects and curriculum from the old school.

_I guess he doesn’t want to entertain more questions so he said all that information already... What do I d-_

Huening’s train of thought pauses as Taehyun asks him to show him around school, his extra afternoon classes start next week anyway.

_I could’ve offered him that but I guess he figured I don’t know how to tell him so he asked first… no really, why am I like this?_

“Hmm.. I might not be the best one to tour you but, if you ask me so!” Huening smiles brightly to Taehyun as the break ends and the teacher walk in for their statistics class.

Taehyun has only known him for an hour but he is very sure that everyone is wrong, is just very wrong about Hueningkai.

* * *

That very same night, Taehyun drops a message to the number which Huening gave him earlier.

_Hyuka! It’s me hehe_

_Wh-who….._

_Ah! Taehyun! Sorry heh.. (*^^)v_

_It’s okay. Save this, okay?_

_Yup yup! ^^_

It’s as if he could still hear Huening in his head, speaking in his cute voice. Acting cute has never really appealed to Kang Taehyun, but with this new companion, it fits, _it suits him for real._

_Well, I just contacted you for this. Thank you for taking out your extra time for me._

_Ah.. nooo >3< it’s really fine. I hope you can adjust to our school’s stairway to heaven_

_hahahaha it’s good workout don’t worry_

_:o wah…._

_Anyway,that’s all. see u tomorrow_

_yes yes ^__^_

All Hueningkai could think of, before going to dreamland, is his new friend and his new nickname.


End file.
